You Can't Hurry Love
by Renata Finnigan
Summary: Katie/Oliver set in the summer between the second and Third book. Katie, Oliver, Alicia, and Angelina take a trip to Rome, and Katie and oliver are in denile over there relationship. BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

"Oomph!" I grunted as I dragged my suitcase to the airport terminal, gate 15A. I dropped the suitcase at my feet, and as I was about to plop into one of the uncomfortable, plastic, chairs, I was caught from behind by one Oliver Wood in a backwards hug.  
  
"Kit-Kat!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Grrr, he knew I hated that.  
  
"Ollie!" Hee hee. I knew he hated that.  
  
He picked me up of the floor and spun me around in the air. By now, we were attracting strange looks. Especially Oliver, wearing a muggle-style, Gryffindor quiditch jersey that I'd givin him for Christmas along with a kilt (a/n: yum!) of his family's colors. He was also carring a guitar- case, which I assumed held his broom. Silly boy couldn't even part with it for a trip to muggle-Rome!  
  
Now, Oliver turned to Alicia, who'd just arrived. "Cyclone!" I winced at the memory of Alicia, and a tornado-charm gone wrong."  
  
"Ollie!"  
  
Angelina Johnson came to be standing by my side somewhere during all this. Now, she tried to hide behind me, away from our keeper. He turns......and........ Uh-oh. He spotted her.  
  
"Angel-fish!!!!"  
  
"Ollie, stuff it if you ever want to be able to have children!" She said in a stern tone, but grinning. Angelina always was a 'Take-no-crap' kinda girl.  
  
I was SO excited for this trip. I've always wanted to go to Rome, but this was even better! I was with three best friends, and NO PARENTS. We were staying with Angelina's half-sister. But for some reason, we had to go over-seas to Toronto, Canada, then to Rome, Italy.  
  
Uh-oh. Time to board.  
  
After a few LONG minutes, our row was called (first class, row C), and we boarded. Oliver was practically giddy about getting to fly ever since we told him about our means of transportation. "Are we gonna fly now? Huh, Katie, huh?!" He asked. "Oliver," said Alicia. "it's not the kind of flying your used to."  
  
"Yeah, remember, this is a lot different than flying your 'guitar.'"  
  
The stewardess gave us a strange look, either because she was wondering why this 17 year old boy was getting so excited over flying in an airplane, what other kind of flying we were used to, or why and how on earth would you fly a guitar?  
  
The plane began coasting down the runway. "What's happening?" Oliver asked me, confused.  
  
"You'll see. Here." I handed him a piece of gum to chew.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You put it in your mouth, chew it, but don't swallow it. Just keep chewing for however long the flavor lasts."  
  
He nodded, and did what I told him. After we were in the air for about half an hour, Oliver and I exchanged seats, so he was by the window, but sitll sitting next to me.  
  
"Look, Katie! Look!" He tugged on my sleeve. "A Cloud! And another! OOOhh!! Where'd all these clouds come from and why are we on top?"  
  
"Oliver.....just nevermind. I'm tired, trade seats with me again, I need to lean against the wall and take a nap."  
  
"You can always lean against me," he said, and patted himself on the shoulder.  
  
"Okay, i'm still cold though, where's that blanket the stewardess gave all of us?"  
  
"I don't know, but I know how to keep you warm. Just lean up against my shoulder like a pillow." I did as he said, and Oliver surprised me by putting his arm around my shoulder.  
  
I'm blushing. Why am I blushing?  
  
I saw Angelina scribbling something on an air-line napkin and handed it to me.  
  
'Some body likes you!'  
  
'No somebody doesn't!'  
  
I passed it back, and Alicia read the napkin, and frantically nodded. Damn. Those girls had always insisted that Oliver and I were meant for each other, and we liked each other, but wouldn't even admit it to ourselves.  
  
"Maybe Katie needs a lulluby!" Alicia exclaimed and proceeded to hum "The Wedding March."  
  
"Shut up Alicia!" I snapped good-naturdly, falling asleep just seconds later.  
  
****Oliver's P.O.V.**********  
  
I wonder what those girls were scribbling back and forth. All three were now asleep, and I figured that with some clever maneuvering, I could get hold of the note/napkin.  
  
2 minutes later- -  
  
Aha! Got it! I said, and scanned over the napkin. I sighed, and thought, 'Katie, if you only knew!'  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but Oliver's kilt....  
  
A/N:Hope you like this story, it's Katie/Oliver if you couldn't figure it out yet! 


	2. chapter 2

"Katie! Wake up!" I felt someone shaking me awake. "No!" I muttered in a baby tone.  
  
"Get up!"  
  
"Uh-uh."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Nope," I had finally recognized the voice as Oliver's.  
  
"For me?"  
  
"Fine, I'm up! Now, what was so important that you had to wake me up?"  
  
"I got bored. Every time I tried to talk with those two," He jerked his head in the direction of Angelina and Alicia, "They would say something or do something that wouldn't make sense at all! It was driving me CRAZY!!"  
  
At this point, Angelina, Alicia, and I looked at each other, and grinned. This was our thing since we started spending our summers with Ang's quarter- muggle family.  
  
"Baby! I'm So into you! You got that something, what can I do? Baby! You spin me around! The earth is movin' but I can't feel the ground!!! Every time you look at me my heart is jumpin', it's easy to see! Luvin' u means so much more, more than anything thing I ever felt before! You drive me crazy!" We all sang in unison, and at the end of our little performance, we collapsed giggling uncontrollably.  
  
A few people started clapping, and the three of us stood and took our bows. Mid-bow, the plane hit turbulence, and we all collapsed.  
  
**Five Hours Later**  
  
"Will all passengers please fasten their seat-belts, as we are fast approaching the Toronto Airport. If you look out the window to your left, you will see the Canadian National Tower. To your right, you will soon be able to see Lake Michigan (a/n: I think?)," Came the pilot's voice over the loudspeaker.  
  
"Katie?? What are you doing?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Getting revenge." I said simply.  
  
"Why?" He asked as if speaking to a toddler.  
  
"You woke me up." I was poking him repetitively in the shoulder.  
  
"That was HOURS ago, Kit-Kat!" At the words 'Kit-Kat,' I continued poking, only harder. "I'm not a morning person," I said simply.  
  
***later on at the terminal to our next flight*** (boy, does this author time-jump or what?)  
  
"Our flight's been CANCELLED?!" I exclaimed, worry on my face, similar to Angelina, Alicia, and Oliver.  
  
"Postponed," corrected the flight attendant kindly. "The airline will provide you with a hotel, room service, and transportation. I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do."  
  
"Alright, thank you for your help."  
  
We went outside of the receiving area, gave a note to a doorman, and he hailed a cab for us. The doorman then read directions to a hotel off the note-paper to the cab-driver. (a/n, okay, I know that there isn't a doorman in the Toronto airport, I'm just improvising by other air-ports I've been to, kay? ) We all filed into the cab, one by one, Angelina first, then Alicia, then I.  
  
"Hey! Where am I supposed to sit?" asked Oliver.  
  
"In the front seat, Ollie," Sighed Ang.  
  
"My broom is in the front seat!" Muttered Oliver.  
  
"Good God, Oliver, can't you part with it for half an hour?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Fine," said Alicia. "Someone'll have to sit on your lap, then, and it's NOT going to be me!"  
  
"One-Two-Three-Not It!"  
  
"Not it!" cried Angelina and Alicia. Guess where that left me.  
  
I dug my heel into Alicia's foot, and got out of the cab. Oliver took my place inside, and I clambered back in to sit on Oliver's lap. I perched precariously on the edge of Oliver's knees, but all of a sudden, two strong arms pulled me back. 'Oh, Merlin! Maybe he DOES fancy me?' I thought. I could have fun with this.  
  
Finis! Thank you to all the AMAZERING reviewers!!!! I kind of took a 'leave of absence' from this story , not from lack of reviews, or anything, because they've been GREAT for that one short, sucky little chapter!! I love you ALL!! MUAH! MUAH! It's been because I've had MONSTER writers' block, plus finals (which, okay, were a month and a half ago, back in may), camp (yes, I went to BAND CAMP!! N E one got a problem wit that? IMC RULES!!! if you've been to IMC PLEASE tell me in a review *hint, hint*) 73 cousins that WON'T LEAVE! I had play rehearsals for Grease (yippee I'm sandy!) and now they're having random performances this month, plus I had a performance (britney spear's Crazy is the best to sing and dance to!). Plus, I'm just plain LAZY!!!! LUVZ!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

When we reached the hotel room, we were shocked. The place was HUGE with a giant bathroom, complete with hot-tub, 2 bedrooms, and a gargantuan front room. Oliver dropped his suitcase (but set his broom down with great care) and whistled.

"Holy muggle on a pogo stick!" exclaimed Angelina. "They sure went all out!"

"Well, what should we do now?" asked Oliver.

Angelina, Alicia, and I looked at each other and said in unison, "Hot-tub!" and ran off to the bedroom we'd decided on staying in. 

We all had donned our bathing suits and I looked down on my one-piece Speedo, and decided that it wouldn't do.

"Ang, can I borrow that little orange thing you brought?" I asked.

"You mean the little _little _orange thing?"

"That's the one," I answered.

"Ooh! You want to impress Oliver!" exclaimed Alicia.

"Shut it!" I scolded, putting my hand over Alicia's mouth. 

"Maybe if you shut up, I'll tell you my plan!"

I proceeded to tell them exactly what I was planning on doing, and both my friends '"Ooh'd" and "'Aah'd" and squealed at all the appropriate (and some inappropriate) moments.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, a smirking Oliver took his ear from the girls' door.

~*~*~*~*~

Not a moment too soon, either, as all the girls filed out, with Katie coming out last. 

'Bloody Hell!' I thought when I took my first look at Katie. I realized I was staring, and shook myself out of the trance, and followed them to the hot-tub. 

'Katie Bell,' I thought. 'If you think you have a good plan, wait for my counter!'

The seating was obviously staged. It was a spacious enough hot-tub, but with the 4 of us, it was really cramped.

Arranged in a circle, it went from me, Alicia, Angelina, and finally Katie smushed herself between me and Angelina.

'Bloody Hell that suit is small! I thought. Oh no. Now she's leaning up against me. Must react. No, you stupid prat! Not like that! Oh, where's a cold shower when you need one?!

I formed a quick plan in my mind. I tilted slightly towards Katie, and began humming the 'Itsy bitsy teeny Weenie Yellow Polka-dot Bikini' song.

I saw a slight pink tinge to her cheeks.

"Made ya blush!" I muttered out of the corner of my mouth so only she could hear. I smirked as I watched her face grow red.

"Guys, maybe the waters a bit to warm, eh, Ollie?" She asked aloud and batter her eyelashes at me innocently. 

The wench. 

~*~*~*~*~

Katie's P.O.V.

He's moving closer. And closer. And closer. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was trying to make me uncomfortable. Hmmm..... Maybe I should... I moved closer. And closer. And closer, until I felt Oliver trying to move away, as he were trying to hide something. I grinned as I realized just _what_ he was trying to hide.

"I think it's time to get out about now!" His voice squeaked and cracked as I entwined my foot with his, and running my foot up to his knee, and back down. I never thought I'd sink so low as footsie, but a girl's gotta do...

When we stood up and clambered out of the hot-tub, Oliver tore out of there like his kilt spontaneously combusted!

Alicia, Angelina, and I were silent for a moment, until we were sure he was gone, before breaking out in the giggles.

"He knows," giggled Alicia, "He definitely knows!"

"Of course he knows! Didn't you hear him? 'I _SQUEAK_ it's time to get _SQUEAK_ now!' Angelina mimicked.

"He may know my game, but I'm still winning! Me-1, our beloved keeper, 0!"

A./N: ugh, sorry it took this long to update I've had this written out for a month, but I'm a maid-of-honor in a wedding, which is really hectic, and i'm a maid-of-honor or brides' maid in 17 weddings by December...eep! Plus, I'm in a bunch more performances, plus I've made homecoming court yesterday so I have to go EVERYWHERE with the sports teams and do processionals all year, and I have a bunch of cheerleading and dance team things, and I have the Minnesota State Solo competition, and I'm just REALLY stressed out and needed to rant. Plus, this is my short-chaptered story, and if you want a long one or something, you should try my other fic, my MAIN fic, Pretend To Be Nice (shameless plug) Well, there it was!!^^ review!!

A/N 2: Here you go, Alriadne, I held up my end 'o the deal!! oh, and can I join the SOEPWHBTLTU?? Huh?? Please?? Well, now I'm gonna go and see if I can make ya smile again...


End file.
